callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancient Evil/Oracle Tales
The Oracle Tales are quotes from the Oracle in which she recalls the history of Delphi, what happened to it as well as Greek history and mythology. The quotes are available when interacting with different elements of the map. Temple Terrace #1 . Shining from on high. Most beloved of the gods. He left a trail of broken hearts and bastard children wherever he went.|The Oracle}} OracleTales_Apollo_AncientEvil_Zombies_BO4.png Temple Terrace #2 was dedicated to the sun god Apollo whose arrows fell the monster named on this very site. This is also why men referred to his oracle as the .|The Oracle}} OracleTales_Delphi_AncientEvil_Zombies_BO4.png Temple Terrace #3 OracleTales_Chaos_AncientEvil_Zombies_BO4.png Upper Road OracleTales_Statues_AncientEvil_Zombies_BO4.png Marketplace Offering of the Attalids , the most venerated hero of my age. Nevermind that he enslaved and murdered women, starting with his first wife.|The Oracle}} OracleTales_Heracles_AncientEvil_Zombies_BO4.png Castalian Spring #1 , three sisters who guarded the apples of immortality. There were several sisterly trios in those days. Some less... beauteous than others. All woefully mistreated.|The Oracle}} OracleTales_Hesperides_AncientEvil_Zombies_BO4.png Castalian Spring #2 s, sea nymphs ?? with . They represented the beauty of the ocean. About Poseidon, the less said the better.|The Oracle}} OracleTales_Nereids_AncientEvil_Zombies_BO4.png Amphitheater #1 , first to tame Pegasus. Slayer of . He also murdered his brother, but all anyone remembers are the good deeds.|The Oracle}} OracleTales_Bellerophon2_AncientEvil_Zombies_BO4.png Amphitheater #2 . struck him down for his insolence.|The Oracle}} OracleTales_Bellerophon_AncientEvil_Zombies_BO4.png Intersection of Treasuries #1 OracleTales_Riches_AncientEvil_Zombies_BO4.png Intersection of Treasuries #2 . He fell in love with his own creation so the gods brought her to life. Her name was , she left him in less than a year.|The Oracle}} OracleTales_Pygmalion_AncientEvil_Zombies_BO4.png Intersection of Treasuries #3 locked his and grandson in this chest, then casted them upon the waves to die. If only it had worked, one evil act could have prevented so much more suffering.|The Oracle}} OracleTales_Acrisius_Treasuries_AncientEvil_Zombies_BO4.png Stoa of the Athenians who saved from the , only to be exiled and lived out his days in service to the Persians. Never forget, your strongest ally could be your worst enemy tomorrow.|The Oracle}} OracleTales_Themistocles_AncientEvil_Zombies_BO4.png Spartan Monument #1 OracleTales_Bull_AncientEvil_Zombies_BO4.png Spartan Monument #2 OracleTales_Acrisius_SpartanMonument_AncientEvil_Zombies_BO4.png River of Sorrow #1 OracleTales_Apple_AncientEvil_Zombies_BO4.png River of Sorrow #2 , queen of the underworld. She spend half the year in causing the Earth to grow cold and barren. I wonder what calamities befall the world of man while you are here with me.|The Oracle}} OracleTales_Persephone_AncientEvil_Zombies_BO4.png Python Pass #1 were for a demigod who should have been strangled in the crib.|The Oracle}} OracleTales_Sandals_AncientEvil_Zombies_BO4.png Python Pass #2 OracleTales_Arrow_AncientEvil_Zombies_BO4.png Cliff Ruins #1 , who created on his forge. Her fate was a warning not to be wary of women but of any human not born of man.|The Oracle}} OracleTales_Pandora_AncientEvil_Zombies_BO4.png Cliff Ruins #2 , the and Pandora herself. A misshapen brute crafting exquisite beauty. Never judge by appearance, never.|The Oracle}} OracleTales_Forge_AncientEvil_Zombies_BO4.png Cliff Ruins #3 offered as sacrifice by her parents to the sea monster . The so-called hero who rescued Andromeda murdered her fiancé and claimed her for himself.|The Oracle}} OracleTales_Andromeda_AncientEvil_Zombies_BO4.png Cliff Ruins #4 . Pandora was an artificial being who unleashed all evils. Which one are you, my champion? A Talos or a Pandora?|The Oracle}} OracleTales_Talos_AncientEvil_Zombies_BO4.png Category:Easter eggs